In which headcanons become scenes
by babybirdblues
Summary: Verse: Headcanons - a series of installments based of my headcanons. Most are based off canon, others not so much. Rating fluctuates from K to M.
1. Tim Didn't Have To

**Title: Didn't Have To**

**Verse: headcanons**

**Headcanon(s): As good at undercover missions Tim is, he'd rather suck at them and just be _Tim._ Not Mr. Sarcastic or Caroline Hill or even Timothy Wayne. He just wants to be _Tim._**

**Charaters/Pairings: Tim**

**Rating: Jason**

**Excerpt: It takes four hours for Tim to finally roll out of bed and wiggle across his floor to his kitchen.**

* * *

Tim doesn't want to move. Because today is a Bad Day and he doesn't want to be anyone else. He's Tim. Just Tim and he doesn't want Timothy Wayne or Red Robin or Dick's little brother or Replacement or Drake or even son. He just wants Tim. Wants to be Tim for more than a few minutes.

So he is.

Because today is the only day that has no connection to anyone else, today is his only day where Tim is just Tim.

It takes four hours for Tim to finally roll out of bed and wiggle across his floor to his kitchen. He avoids the bathroom full of cover-up and gel and makeup. He avoids the closet with his undercover clothes. He avoids the dress he wore yesterday - _a man sucking on his neck, lifting the dress up over his knees_ - that's crumpled on the floor to the right of the front door. He avoids everything but Tim.

When the phone rings he ignores it. Because no one knows Tim, no one wants to talk to him. When the answering machine picks up, he chucks his spoon at the phone and knocks it off the cradle so he doesn't have to hear whoever is on the other end.

He crawls back across the floor to his chair by the bookshelf, wraps his blankets and pillows around him and settles in to read. Fantasy, horror, romance. Everything and everything fictional.

He ignores the knocking at the door and the scream, looks like someone triggered Ra's Detective's trap. Another scream sounds and it looks like Shiva's pupil's was put to good use.

But no, thinking like that isn't Tim. Tim knows nothing about heroes or villains. He knows nothing about Batman or Robin or League of Shadows or the Justice League.

Tim knows books and being alone. Tim knows contentment in silence. Tim knows himself.

Tim's okay with that.

Except when he isn't.

Tim wonders what it's like to have someone to love him. Just him. Just Tim.

Not someone who he's not.

Because it gets lonely sitting here, reading in this silent apartment. Whoever it was that was phoning, knocking earlier hasn't come back. It makes Tim kind of sad.

But Tim has always been alone so it's okay. He'll get past this. Like everything else.

He'll get past this and go back to being who he's not for a while and just hide.

It's just sometimes he wishes he didn't have to.


	2. Jason You're Not M

_Jay's first night at the manor and he doesn't know why Bruce isn't taking him to Bruce's room. ;kafldkahdhf;alsd because all the other men have andand he expects it y'know even though Bruce promised him it'd never happen and he's so lost because he doesn't know what to do in this position so he curls up in a cupboard and hides while he freaks out akdjf;laksdfh;alskdj I write out the full angst in my head before I write out words a;flkdfhasdlk he learned how to work the street_  
_because if sometimes he couldn't get away hit and run so he just went with it ;alkfj;dsalkhf;alksd and if things got really bad he learned how to kill them so that's why he's so confused about Bruce not allowing killing because he's seen the worst participated in the worst ak;fjkadsfaf *this is based off headcanon*_

Anne wanted angst and this Jay angst kicked me in the face repeatedly until I wrote it. It's kind of happy at the end. Er, kind of. Sorta. Maybe?

Before any of you ask, Jason is still a kid. A jaded, abused kid but still a kid who wants to not be a criminal and suddenly he has people who care about him. He's going to change his mind and bounce back and forth between distrustful and trying to be trusting quickly. So yes. At least in my headcanon he is haha, which is why this is the headcanons verse.

* * *

**Title: You're Not**

**Verse: headcanons**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason and others**

**Rating: nsfw but not heavy heavy, Mish...er yes.**

**Excerpt: This is Jason's room. Well they told him it was his room. But he's not too sure because it's too big and there's too much in it.**

* * *

This is Jason's room.

Well they told him it was his room. But he's not too sure because it's too big and there's too much in it.

He expects to be given a small room and have to go to Bruce's when he's needed. Bruce seems nicer than all the other Johns but he's still one so.

"Is there something wrong Jason?"

Jason turns to look at Bruce. "Uh. This mine?"

Bruce nods, looking confused. "Yes Jason. This is your room. Is there something wrong with it? We can fix it if needed."

"Uh no. No. Just, you're not a normal John."

Bruce looks stricken and kneels where he stands, not moving closer so as to not spook Jason. "Jason. I will never be one of those 'Johns'. This is to be your home not your, _'place of business'_."

Jason doesn't look convinced and he thinks the pinch around Bruce's eyes is because he doesn't understand. It could be because he's suspicious of him though. Most Johns like to play games where they lure you into a safe place and then. Well, then they fuck you, pay you and toss you back on the street.

But Bruce just sighs closing his eyes like he's in pain and retreats out of the room. "The only lock on the door is from the inside. Feel free to use it if you need to Jason."

Jason stares dumbly at Bruce's retreating back. But sure enough the lock is a deadlock from the inside and there's no keyhole from the hall. After a quick check there are no other entrances except the window and that locks well too.

So he locks the room up and sits on the bed. It's soft. Very, very soft. Too soft. He wouldn't be able to sleep let alone wake up if he did fall asleep. He needs to be able to wake up at a moments notice.

He eyes the room, the corner looks good. But then he sees the closet and it's a walk-in but there's that little section in the very back that's the perfect size for him. It also doesn't let anyone see him if they decide to break the door down or break the window.

So he grabs a couple blankets out of the bin at the front of the closet and curls up to sleep.

—

_He's running. The man's behind him and damn it that hit should have kept him down._

_"Little bastard. Doncha know ya hafta actually service someone if they pay fer ya?"_

_There's a sharp blow to the back of his head and he can't see straight. But he can feel the man's hands pulling down his pants and hear a zipper being pulled down._

_Then there's pain and he's screaming and there's blood and he can feel the metal of a broken pole under his hands and there's a dead weight._

—

Jason wakes with a muffled cry and he doesn't recognize where he is at first. But then he does. He doesn't know how long it's been but Bruce hasn't betrayed his word about it not happening. So. So maybe it won't.

It doesn't stop his breathe from coming in harsh gasps and tears from flowing down his face. It hurts remembering. It just hurts in general and it hurts _how much he wants_ Bruce to be telling the truth. He wants this to be _real._

He doesn't want to have to try to pull hit and runs only to get caught and have to go with it. He doesn't want to have to deal with the Johns anymore or not having a place to stay or not having food or someone to love him.

But he knows that that's not going to happen. It hasn't happened yet and it never will. '_So don't get your hopes up stupid.'_

But he crawls out of the closet and slowly inspects the room. There is no difference from when he went into the closet and the clock reads 8:50 am. Nearly twelve hours since he locked the door and window.

Maybe he can trust them.

So he crawls onto the bed, because it really is so much more comfortable than the closet, and goes back to sleep.


	3. Batboys Five Lies incogneatoh T

So this is based off In's (incogneat-oh on tumblr) two posts about lying headcanons. (Also, when I saw the notes and say animegoil was interested in reading something like this haha. So I wrote it.)

**Title: Five Lies**

**Verse: headcanons (others)**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason, Damian, Dick, Tim, Bruce, Alfred, Steph, Cass, Babs**

**Rating: Jason**

**Excerpt: Bruce knows each of his boys lie. He's taught them to. He's slightly worried that Jason and Damian will take the lies too far one day.**

* * *

Bruce knows each of his boys lie. He's taught them to. He's slightly worried that Jason and Damian will take the lies too far one day.

* * *

_Jason_

* * *

The first lie Jason tells Bruce is in the first month of being at the manor. He came home from school with a black eye and ripped clothing. He refused to tell Alfred or Bruce what had happened, insisting that he fell because he wasn't used to his new shoes. He went on to explain that he was stupid and was running up the stairs.

There was an instant change: one second Jason was scowling, the next he was grinning.

xxxxxxx

The first time Jason came back from a solo patrol as Robin he lied to Bruce. Hiding his arm in his cape and yawning he told Bruce everything went well. He got halfway up the stairs, nearly passing Alfred when he grinned, realizing that Bruce believed him. The grin was what tipped Alfred off to the fact that Jason was hiding his arm for a reason.

xxxxxxx

After Talia convinced her father to bring Jason back she spent many hours training with him, talking and subtly trying to get him to talk about his betrayed feelings. One day he exploded on her and told her he didn't fucking care about Bruce. He grinned the entire time.

xxxxxxx

"I don't need them. I don't need them. I don't fucking need them. I don't fucking need anyone. I'm fucking Jason Todd. I have no family. I have no home. I don't need it."

Jason looks at himself in the mirror and watches himself grin.

xxxxxxx

The most recent was telling Bruce he doesn't love him, never had. Except as soon as he realizes what he's saying a sharp, mad grin flits onto his face and he feels his throat tighten. He's quick to put space between Batman and Red Hood then.

* * *

_Damian_

* * *

Stephanie twirls and giggles in front of Babs, swishing her dress for tonight's gala around her knees. "How do I look?"

Damian snorts, causing Steph to look at him. She narrows his eyes at him and he glares back.

"Your mountainous mammary glands look like you stuff. Your dress is not fitting for such a high class event. The men and women will be scandalized. I am."

Steph pauses for a moment and grins. "Ah, you just don't want any men to get creepy on me. He's protecting my honour Babs!"

xxxxxxx

"I wouldn't miss you if you disappear Grayson."

But Damian has his face buried into Dick's arm as Dick lies there struggling to breathe on the cot. Dick just chuckles weakly and pets Damian's hair.

xxxxxxx

Dick smiles at Damian fondly. "So your kitten is Richard huh?"

Damian freezes. "I did not name him after _you_. I named him after the Shakespeare play. Unlike you and Todd I am _cultured_."

But Dick grins knowing Damian is lying. It's the look on Damian's face, the way he avoids Dick's eyes. Also it's because he's clutching his kitten to his chest and muttering about how he should have named him John instead, at least that way it wouldn't have been as obvious.

Dick finds it cute that Damian doesn't know he can't hear him.

xxxxxxx

Damian looks at Tim, lying pale and broken and nearly dead. "I. I don't care Grayson. He was stupid and put himself in the way. He was stupid. It's not my fault."

But there are tears in his eyes and he's looking at Dick like he's begging Dick to make it right. To fix this because even though Damian is lying when he says that he's holding onto Tim's hand so tightly.

xxxxxxx

"I did not just call you that."

"You did Little D. You called me Dick."

Dick is beaming and Damian ducks his head blushing and grumbling under his breath. "I. Did. Not."

* * *

_Dick_

* * *

"Dick speaking~" Dick sings into his phone, completely forgetting he told Babs he wouldn't be home this weekend. Babs just sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Tim's looking for you Dick, would you phone him."

She can basically hear Dick's grin, and his bouncing, as he confirms that 'he will, thanks'. It just wasn't worth pointing it out.

xxxxxxx

Dick is sweating because this girl just won't leave him alone.

"Ah, sorry no. Unfortunately I cannot go on a date with such a lovely lady as yourself."

The girl, bleach blonde and bone thin, frowns and looks at him with pain in her eyes. "Am I, am I not good enough?"

Dick's eyes widen, he's not attracted to her at all but he can't tell her that. "No. Nono. It's ah. It's me. I can't go on dates right now."

She looks ready to burst into tears; somehow she must know he's lying. Does she have a superpower? Luckily, Tim magically appears at her side and smiles.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, what Dick is keeping secret is that he has a girlfriend right now."

She gasps eyes wide and apologizes profusely for putting him in that situation. She never meant to make it difficult for him; in seconds she's gone. How does Tim _do_ that?

xxxxxxx

Dick winces as Tim glares at him. He's just trying to help and yes, maybe he did cancel all of Tim's appointments but it was because Tim is wearing himself out! Also, he's not ever going to admit it to Tim. Because that will just get him dead.

Dick wonders how Tim knows it was Dick. Maybe he caught it on recording. Yeah that was probably it.

(Tim meanwhile watches at Dick chews his lip and eyes flit back and forth and knows that Dick is lying based on those tells.)

xxxxxxx

"Nothing, nothing. I mean it Tim I'm not planning anything."

Somehow Tim doesn't believe Dick. Probably because Dick is grinning and bouncing on his toes and keeps looking at the time. He's also keeping Tim from going home and checking his phone every minute. Really, nothing going on huh?

xxxxxxx

"Father, the harlot forced herself on Grayson."

Dick's eyes go wide as Bruce stills. "NO! No Bruce no! Damian saw us from a bad angle I was trying to get a stole piece of art off her. She didn't do anything. Really. I mean, okay she got a little close but nothing happened!"

Bruce raises an eyebrow and looks at Dick's beat red face and his jittery limbs. It looks like he'll be having a talk with Selina about molesting his boys, again.

* * *

_Tim_

* * *

"Tim, I'm sorry I gave Damian Robin but he needed it. He needed it to change. You needed more. More than being my sidekick, we're equals."

"I'm past that Dick."

"Then why do you keep fighting with him? Why do you keep avoiding me?"

Tim looks at Dick and blinks. "He keeps trying to kill me and I'm not avoiding you. I'm working."

Tim totally is avoiding Dick because no, he's not past Dick replacing him. It's kind of funny, because this must be what Jason felt to some degree. Tim wants nothing to do with them, not right now. Not when the pain is still raw and the wound still gaping. It's healing but it will never be the same -

"I have two major projects for WE, plus these five cases Bruce asked me to take for him and then my own cases. I'm just busy Dick."

but Dick believes that it will be.

xxxxxxx

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

I hate you. I love you. Robin was everything. I was helping. I was needed. I was important.

"It wasn't really important, just wanted to ask for pizza tonight."

"Ask Dana son."

_xxxxxxx_

_'You're all right Tim. It doesn't matter if they leave. You'll survive. You survive everything. It's okay. You're okay.'_

Tim stares out the window and he's okay even when he's not.

xxxxxxx

"Red Robin."

Tim blinks, looking up from his computer consol. He didn't expect Bruce, sorry Batman, to get here so quickly. "Yes?"

"What did you do?"

Tilting his head, because Tim's done a lot of things recently, half of which Bruce and Batman wouldn't approve of. "Can you be more specific?"

"The prostitution ring. The man responsible is dead."

Ah. Tim just looks back at Batman and raises an eyebrow. "I did nothing except gather information for you. I haven't looked at it in a week, so I don't know how he ended up dead."

Technically, it's true. Tim did do nothing -

except hand the information over to Jason anonymously.

xxxxxxx

"I'm fine Dick. You're interrupting my work, go see if the Demon is fine. I thought I saw him in his room exercising."

Tim puffs out some air and Looks at Dick until he stops fussing over Tim and heads upstairs to check on Damian. He can feel his hands shake and his vision begins to blur. This is the second attack in an hour and Tim sits down at the consol and breathes slowly. When he opens his eyes Alfred is there with a pained look in his eyes. Before he can say anything Tim smiles, a lopsided broken smile.

"I hate who I am Alfred."

* * *

Bruce is worried because they all lie.

But it's Tim he should be worried about. He does so the best.


	4. Tim Colour Coded

**Title: Colour Coded**

**Verse: headcanons**

**Headcanon: Tim leaves himself little sticky notes to remind him of things, mostly appointments. Alfred found them and started adding reminders to eat and sleep. From there it snowballed until Tim finds sticky notes from everyone telling him that they love him or they want to have a 'date' with him that Friday.**

**Characters/Pairing: Tim, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Steph, Cass, Bruce, Damian, Babs, Colin**

**Rating: PG13**

**Excerpt: It was actually his doctor that suggested the post its: to keep him organized and calm. It works well on most days. The only problem is the Bad Days when he doesn't remember to write them.**

* * *

Tim forgets things when he's focused. It's something that he has always had and probably always will. But Tim knows all of his flaws and has plans to counteract them. Like his post-it notes. Each are colour coded reminding him to do something.

His currents ones are rose - _'go down for dinner tonight at 6'_ -, sky blue - _'you haven't slept in two days sleep at least an hour tonight'_ and camomile - _'important meeting at WE at 7am on May 6th'_.

The other two are soft green and lavender, for 'social life' - as Dick puts it - and 'hygiene' respectively.

Today is a good day with remembering things. He only has five post its today instead of twenty, which is the amount for a normal day. He's pretty pleased with himself because honestly, the last few months haven't been good. He's secure enough to admit when he needs help. When to get help.

It was actually his doctor that suggested the post its: to keep him organized and calm. It works well on most days. The only problem is the Bad Days when he doesn't remember to write them.

The day Alfred finds out is one of the good days. He's done pretty well at remembering everything today. But he's still writing things down for tomorrow and the coming weeks because tomorrow might not be a good day. It's better to be prepared than to spiral again.

He's just picking out a green post it to remind himself of movie night with Cass and Steph on Saturday when Alfred clears his throat.

"I am to the understanding, Master Timothy, that the blue are for sleep, the red for food, purple for hygiene, green for when you interact with your peers and the public and yellow is for your work?"

Alfred has a raised eyebrow and he's looking at Tim. Tim just blinks back and finishes writing that it's at their apartment. "Yes. It's easier to remember when I'm tired."

"I see. Very well Master Timothy, please remember that we are having a family breakfast tomorrow."

Alfred looks thoughtful as he wanders down the stairs. Tim ignores him in favour of the case he's working on - it's Alfred, he doesn't have to worry about it.

The next morning Tim stumbles back upstairs after a long, long breakfast with his family. Today is a fluctuating day and right now is Bad. But it's okay. He'll just collect his post it book and do all of the things he needs to do before hiding the rest of the night.

A little piece of sky blue catches Tim's attention as he passes his bed. He doesn't remember it being there before breakfast. Pulling it gently off the post his eyes widen, tears coming to his eyes as he reads the neat handwriting.

_'Master Timothy, if you would please sleep tonight. You have a meeting at 7 and I know you did not sleep last night. Thank you.'_

The tears fall from his eyes even as he tucks the post it note onto today's date. The colour is black, just like Tim's. It might get a bit confusing, especially when tired. He'll have to get Alfred his own coloured pen.

From then on Tim finds random post its everywhere, all in different coloured pens. There's Nightwing blue -_ 'Little brother! I love you. Let's have a date tomorrow, dinner at 7?'_

eggplant _- 'Tiiiiiiiiiim, Cass and I are going out for the weekend, will you watch the plants? WE LOVE YOU BTW.'_

golden yellow _'Drake. You have not eaten in three days. Grayson is worried. I am not.'_

blood red - _'Hey babybird, got any Intel for me? Also, have you slept at all? Sleep man or we'll bench you.'_

burnt umber -_ 'Er, Mister Drake, I was wondering if you'd be able to take Damian and me to the museum...I'd ask uhm Mister Grayson but he's working that day and I don't want him to have to miss work over me. Uhm. I don't mean to say I want you to miss work. Uhm.'_

forest green - _'Love you little brother. Do not dishonour the cow.'_

hot pink - _'Master Timothy, if you would kindly make another doctor's appointment. I am afraid you haven't had one for nearly four months.'_

teal - _'Tim, I'm heading on a vacation with Dad for a few weeks, will you be Oracle for that time?'_

and the very rare black - _'Eat.' 'Sleep.'_

On the rare occasion the pens will switch hands and he'll end up exasperatedly explaining that no, they didn't confuse him. They didn't even _try_ to disguise their handwriting.

It ends up making Tim laugh to himself quietly. So, he guesses they get what they want in the end.

Instead of throwing them away like he does his own, he keeps them all preserved neatly in multiple books. One book for each member of his family, there's another book for the random post its Bart, Kon and Cassie will leave him.

It's been a long day and Tim just wants to go home, curl up and forget about everything for a week. He can't though, but it's always good to think about it. Maybe in a less busy month he'll be able to. He's pretty sure he has some vacation time from Robin and Red Robin saved up.

So, he's not really paying attention to his siblings and the way they keep glancing at him with grins. When he trudges into his room his entire desk is covered in a layer of post its, none of them are coordinated. His eye twitches as he looks at the mishmash of colours on his desk.

He steadily picks through them rolling his eyes at most of Dick's, laughing at most of Steph's and just smiling.

He pulls the last four off the desk at once -

and there, on a white post it note, in black ink was written - 'I love you son.'


	5. Tim When You're in Need

**Title: When You're in Need**

**Verse: headcanons**

**Headcanon: Tim 011 - Somehow, whenever Tim has a migraine Dick always knows. So, if Dick can manage to corner him Tim is forced to stop working - not that Tim minds very much.**

**Characters/Pairings: Tim Drake, Dick Grayson**

**Rating: light and fluffy, everyone**

**Excerpt: Really, Dick wasn't even in Gotham and Tim's a hundred percent sure that Dick doesn't have any surveillance in Tim's room. Well okay, maybe ninety-nine percent sure.**

* * *

Tim doesn't know how Dick always knows - and he _always_ knows - that he has a migraine, especially right now. Really, Dick wasn't even in Gotham and Tim's a hundred percent sure that Dick doesn't have any surveillance in Tim's room.

Well okay, maybe ninety-nine percent sure.

But either way, Dick shouldn't have known he had a migraine and was working. That was the whole reason for working in his room instead of anywhere else.

It seems that that doesn't matter though.

"Dick, could you please give me back my computer, I need to finish the analysis."

"Nope. Not going to be happening Timbo."

He contemplates whining but he knows it won't help with Dick. Especially overprotective Dick.

Tim sighs.

"Fine."

A pause and then, "Go away."

Dick just Looks at him with that smile: the one that is fond but at the same time sad. It kind of hurts -

"Nope, we're going to be spending the day here."

and that sentence makes Tim suspicious because there's not much they can do.

Tim has a migraine.

Dick knows as much.

That means - Dick picks him up and flops down on the bed, arms and legs wrapped around Tim, shoulder blocking the light from Tim's eyes - cuddling.

They spend the day cuddling, Alfred coming up to the room sporadically to deliver food and adjust the lighting and sound levels. He seems to approve of what Dick's doing.

Unfortunately, Tim's beginning to get antsy and he really, really wants to get up. His day is being wasted and it's causing a bit of a freak out.

"Dick. You need to let me up. I'm going to starting freaking if I stay here any longer. My migraine is gone."

Dick's arms tighten and he shakes his head. "Liar, but we'll get up."

Let it be said that Dick can - eventually and sometimes - come up with good plans. Like now, with Tim curled into Dick's chest, resting and just listening to his brother's heartbeat.

Dick moves slowly, gently spinning them around the dimly lit bedroom. It's nice; Tim's content to just bury his face in Dick's neck and let him move them around.

"How'd'you always know?"

"Hmmmm?" Dick looks down at the top of Tim's head, as they sway together.

"Migraine."

"Do you really want to know little brother?"

Tim thinks about it for a long time before deciding that no, no he doesn't. If he doesn't know he can't stop Dick from finding out and coming to see him.

It's nice.

"No."

It's barely a whisper but it causes Dick to smile.


End file.
